The invention relates to a hinge for furniture with a frame and with a door wing secured to the frame, with a bedplate which is to be fitted to the frame and which carries a hinge arm, and with a joint-adjustment screw.
In modern furniture construction, so-called door frames are sometimes used, these frames, as a stable part of the item of furniture, carrying the hinges for a door wing. The actual side walls of the body of the furniture are made from weaker material. This brings with it the advantage that either the overall costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, or higher-quality and thus optically more attractive materials can be chosen for the side walls without the furniture thereby becoming substantially more expensive.
Such a hinge is known for example from the Austrian utility model AT 1385 U1.